You Can't Handle The Truth
by Dlbn
Summary: Seimei writes Ritsuka a letter. *Sequel to "I Want The Truth". Birthday fic for Ritsuka!*


Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! And welcome to another Loveless fic by your favorite psycho sisters!

Nbld: Well, one psycho and one relatively normal one, but whatever.

Dlbn: ANYWAY, this fic is actually the sequel to "I Want the Truth". You don't need to read that to understand this, but I recommend doing so.

Nbld: So enough rambling, and on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ritsuka, Seimei, Soubi, Ritsu, or any other character, location, place, theme, and/or species from the Loveless series. That all belongs to Yun Kouga. Volume 10 will be released Jan 8, 2013, and volume 11 will be released July 28, 2013. Buy them, for the good of the fandom! XD I make NO money off of writing in this category.

Dedication: This fic is dedicated to the birthday of Ritsuka Aoyagi/the supposed Mayans' end of the world. If the Wikia is right, Ritsuka is turning 22 today. We're the same age now! :D

000

Ritsuka,

I wonder what you'd think of me if you knew all the secrets I've been hiding. Would you accept me as I really am? Or would you hate me for what I've done? I don't know of your reaction to it all, but I do know one thing: You can't handle the truth.

You asked me why everyone hates me. I vividly recall the look of disgust-or maybe horror or shock-on your face when I said it was because I kill. I've ended the lives of so many people; Sacrifices that pissed me off, Fighters that got in my way, and civilians that saw or heard too much. Did you know those deaths were done by my order, and not by my own hands? Soubi's done some of those killings, as has Nisei. Would you still trust Soubi if you knew?

And then there's _her_. Mikado Gomon. The perfect little high class Princess with the world's dumbest mentality. Her ignorance pissed me off so much. I taught her a lesson in the worst way. I showed her true pain, and I showed her to be careful who she trusts. Her own actions were her own doing, and the consequences were handed out by my Nisei. I never laid a hand on her; they can both testify to that.

The day three days before your tenth birthday was the worst day of my life. You heard too much, saw me with Nisei as I have him orders to eliminate a threat. As you tried to flee, I had to stop you. I heard your little head hit the pavement and rushed to your aid. I made Nisei erase your memories. But his spell worked a little too well. You awoke with barely any memory of the first ten years of your life. Since it was my fault you didn't get medical attention-I hadn't told our parents of your head injury, only that you'd fallen asleep-I blamed myself for your memory loss. I vowed then and there that I would protect you for the rest of our lives; whether you regain your memories or not.

Our mother. God, I hated that woman…I hate that woman. She gave birth to you, my world, and that's all she was useful for. Every time I saw that psychotic bitch lay a hand on you, I wanted to kill her. She was breaking my property, and I couldn't stand for that. But for the sake of my world, I let her go and settled for helping keep you from her. I convinced her that father was no good-which is true, useless bastard-and that I would take us all away from him. Little did she know, I planned on taking her away and having her slaughtered by my Nisei; the more sadistic of my Fighters. I regret that I had to vanish before I could do so. But she'll get what she deserves, one day when this all boils over, and I make my glorious return to the top.

If there was ever a clever man that tried to swindle me, it was Ritsu Minami. I had to swindle a swindler. My manipulative skills procured me one of my most important possessions; Soubi. I knew he was a good Fighter; a great one. And I knew Minami wanted him. It was only natural that I would get him before it was too late. And I did, as you know.

You want to know the truth. But you can't handle it. If you knew everything that you want to know, it would just break you entirely. You're an innocent kid, and the horror of it all would be too much for your little heart.

Just know these few things I'm about to tell. It's all you need to know.

I've never done a killing, or a rape, or torture. My orders may have preceded the results, but the actions were of my fighters.

I shall return. When it is safe for me to do so, I'll come back and reclaim the power I so unfairly lost to circumstance. You are amongst the few who will have no worries or fear. I promise you will be unharmed.

You are my world. My heart, my soul, my passion; my everything. I refuse to live in this world without you at my side. As my ally, me power, my brother, my lover…no one else in this world is suitable to fill even one of those positions. Mother gave birth to you for me. She gave birth to the perfect person for me, whether she knows it or not. So why not fill the role you were born for? You and me against the world, Ritsuka. Just my world and I against the world outside.

There is so much you need to know, but most of it you don't. The truth is that you can't handle the truth. And that is all you need to know.

You can't handle the truth.

Seimei Aoyagi


End file.
